TNT
Time Warner & CBS (stylized as T&C) Network is a commercial broadcast channel in the Philippines. It is owned by The CW Media Networks International, Allied Media Corporation, Solar Entertainment Corporation and GMA Network through its affiliated network, Potato Broadcasting Corporation. It operates 22 hours from 4:30 am to 2:30 am from Mondays to Sundays on free TV, while it operates for 24 hours on various pay-TV service operators. History TNTandCN era (1994-2000) On September 17, 1994, T&C Network was launched as "TNT & Cartoon Network", owned by Turner Sky Broadcasting (a consortium of El TV Kadsre, Turner Broadcasting System and British Sky Broadcasting) and GMA Network that operates TNT Classic Movies from 12:00mn to 9:00am and Cartoon Network from 9:00am to 12:00mn. It was a sixth Asian franchise of this channel after they launched in Japan, South Korea, Thailand, Malaysia and Singapore that also started between January 1 and August 14 on that year. It was a dual-channel in European/American-feed until December 31, 1994, as Southeast Asian-feed. Alongside with launch of VIVA Cinema on May 6, 1996, TNTandCN was joint-ventured with STAR TV, owned by News Corporation (now Fox Networks Group until December 31, 2016) to expand broadcasting in Asian countries, like in India, Hong Kong, China and Taiwan. In July 1999, TNT dropped its film programming to become a general entertainment and sports channel. The programs, as a matter of fact, some are from TNT US, including McGyver, CSI, NBA and WCW or WWF. Six months ago, the channel was joint forces with GMA Network to broadcast "2000 Today" on December 31, 1999, until January 1, 2000. TCMandCN era (2000-2014) Announced on November 12, 2000, TNT ceased to exist on December 1, 2000 and replaced by Turner Classic Movies. On June 30, 2001, after TCMandCN ceased broadcasting in Sky Astra 1C, the channel became a Philippine-localized feed. In 2004, TCMandCN ceased to air over SkyCable as a free TV channel and still broadcasts on SkyCable and Home Cable, the move was a result of beginning to lease block airtime with DBS-TV 35. This channel started carrying programming from TSkyB's with TCMandCN on DBS-TV and it changed some of its programming content to a cartoon/movie channel. In 2005, together with broadcast of TCMandCN Extra on CNN International and Turner Sky Broadcasting was sold by Time Warner and BSkyB from ETVK, the new logo of the network was similar to like different logos of STAR TV channels until 2009 (in Asia including Australia and Middle East except Europe, when joint forces with Eurovision since 1995), the TCMandCN logo on the right side, and also the STAR TV logo in maroon and dark teal on the grey square background. Then on June 5, 2007, TCMandCN had moved to DBC-SonicBob TV Channel 8 after the network was replaced by Kakampi TV, a news and arts channel, launched on DBS-TV 35. On January 1, 2008, Solar Entertainment Corporation owns 20% stake from GMA Network alongside with big switch of their cable channels to terrestrial television networks, C/S on RPN 9, ETC on SBN 21and 2nd Avenue on RJTV 29 and it changed to an English/Tagalog language. On February 25, 2010, they launched a two-hour marathon of "First and Last two episodes" of favorite past and current teleseryes from GMA Network and ABS-CBN. In 2011, SEC (including STVNI) and TSkyB launched a high-definition feed in SkyCable and Cignal under the name TCMandCN HD. Two years ago, TSkyB sold 25% stake to CBS Corporation from Sky plc and it was changed to "The CW Media Networks International", which is not to be confused to The CW Asia and Europe (owned by DuMontGoogle, later Gulf+Western and it merged with Google Pictures Television Networks and Gulf+Western Cable Company to Windows Television Networks International on February 1, 2017). On that day, TCMandCN introduced a new slogan, "T-&-Cee Us". and the affiliated network, DBC-SBTV was extended hours from 6:00 am to 12:00mn, it was changed to 4:30 am to 2:30 am. T&C era (2015-present) Although the branding is officially known as Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network, on October 6, 2015, the "TNT" brand which was retired in 2000, became a primary brand, and the branding TCMandCN was retired. It was officially as "TNTandCN" until March 31, 2016, as preparation of T&C's reformat/rebranding. On that following day, TNTandCN has officially rebranded again as "T&C" with a new logo and station ID. On September 17, 2016, T&C had moved to PBC Channel 6 after the network was replaced by The CW Philippines, launched on DBC-SonicBob TV 8. On that day, T&C had adopted the digital cable channels and a secondary logo from UK and Ireland, replacing the merger between DBC-SBTV and PBC cable channels. Their channels, NU merged with GooBox as T&C Galaxy, Kakampi TV merged with Kanal Sining at Kultura as T&C Now, Platinum Channel merged with PBC Kids as T&C Zigzag and Movies Network merged with The Box Office Channel as T&C Screen. T&C was ended their venture with Fox Networks Group on December 31, 2016. On that following day, Gebo Benilde was appointed as new T&C Chairman & CEO, unseating Ymman Jake Biaco. On May 1, 2017, T&C dropped TNT & Cartoon Network brand and replaced by "Time Warner & CBS" Network (just like The CW, initial letters of owners, CBS and Warner Bros.) with their new logo adopted from BSkyB's 1997 logo and slogan, "All you need is T&C". On December 31, 2018, T&C will be shut down on analog broadcasts and it will be going to digital. The network was currently on MCOT Channel 35, on digital test broadcast. Programs To see its programs, go to: *Fox Filipino *Cartoon Network Category:Fictional television channels Category:1993 Category:Philippines Category:Television Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:TV channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1993 Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1993 establishments Category:TV Channels in the Philippines Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1990s